


wet blanket

by phaeleh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, EXO - Freeform, M/M, NC-17, One shot?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaeleh/pseuds/phaeleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(kai and sehun are inseparable)</p><p>listen to my 8tracks playlist for the full ***experience*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	wet blanket

**Author's Note:**

> im just getting back into the swing of writing so please bear with me.

[x](http://8tracks.com/toxicplants/w-a-i-t)

 

Sehun leans back, his head colliding with the solid muscle of Kai's abdomen.

"Watch yourself," The latter says softly with his full lips around a cigarette. They're sitting in the park across the street from the library. 

Too close to school, too far from home.

 

The smoke lingers and as if it was an entity, has attached itself to every single item of Kai's clothing. Even clothes he's never worn before.

They've been sitting outside for what feels like hours, effectively but dully skipping third and fourth period. Sehun wanted to go to the beach but Kai insisted on having a smoke.

Sehun tilts his head back once more, tilting it so he can see around Kai's bent arm.

 

"Kim Jongin - the human cigarette," He chuckles and narrowly avoids being swatted.

"You're a pest, respect your elders." Kai retorts fondly, exhaling a puff of smoke over his shoulder. His cigarette is almost burnt out, but he's notorious for smoking the whole damn thing.

Sehun reaches a hand up gingerly and pushes Kai's bangs out of his dark eyes - smiling as he did so. Kai watched him with a fake kind of boredom, then looked down at his cigarette forlornly before stuffing it into his iced tea can and putting it aside. His hands were warm and, grossly, a little clammy as they rested on both sides of Sehun's face. He made to bring their lips together, even from their awkward Spider man and Mary-Jane position, but Sehun stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"I'm not kissing you,"

"Why not?"

Sehun narrows his eyes, removing his slightly damp finger from Kai's mouth. "Because your breath smells like smoke, man." To this, Kai laughed. He tossed his head back and then the rest of his body went with it, until he was laying down on the grass.

"And you don't think kissing would keep  _your_ breath smelling good?"

Sehun hums but follows Kai's body nonetheless, settling over him like some kind of lanky, noodley blanket.

 

They stare at each other until Kai's eyes start to water and he has to blink - then they laugh and Sehun seals his lips over Kai's own.

"Oh ho ho .. look who comes crawling back,"

Sehun bites down hard on Kai's bottom lip.

 

-

 

Much to Sehun's disappointment, they never ended up going to the beach.

Instead, the two of them turned all the lights off in the basement of Kai's house and made themselves at home watching _Kill Bill_ vol 2

 

Not even twelve minutes into the film and Kai's found more interest in the crook of Sehun's neck - peppering it with wet kisses and bites as Sehun tries his very best to feign interest in the plot of the movie. He really does like  _Kill Bill,_ but he likes being kissed just that much more.

Sehun definitely fakes his reluctance when he turns his head, and _absolutely_ fakes his moan when Kai kisses his lips softly - not waiting very long before his tongue comes into the equation.

"Tell me what's happened in the last thirty seconds of the movie," Sehun breathes, tilting his head away from the other boy.

Kai grumbles and looks at the screen out of the corner of his eyes - squinting against the harsh light. "Fuck if I know .." He grumbles a bit more when he's rejected for another kiss.

 

"Tell me the plot line thus far and I'll .."

Sehun pauses, then a smirk grows on his face with about as much curl as the Grinch. Kai's eyebrows shoot up, moving back a bit as if he was really all that intrigued in the proposition.

Instead, he laughed. "You'll what? You'll finally go get us snacks?"

"No," Sehun replies, snaking his arms around Kai's neck, his fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. "I will let you fuck me, though."

 

Kai's entire body tenses under Sehun's touch, and suddenly his grip around Sehun's waist is a lot tighter than it was a moment ago. His fingers are curled, nails digging into the pliant flesh on Sehun's abdomen.

"The Deadly Vipers ... fuck, they killed a bunch of people at the wedding and then Uma Thurman lived, of course, why would they kill off the main character in the first ten minutes.."

Sehun laughs into Kai's ear, slapping at his shoulder lightly. "Calm down, mouth breather."

 

"Did I get it right?"

" ... Yeah, which is surprising considering you were sucking my neck raw through the entire first half."

Kai ducks his head against Sehun's shoulder and plants a small kiss on his collarbone. Thank god for low cut t-shirts, to be honest.

 

Kai breathes out a sigh and grins brightly, looking up at Sehun's face with his eyes a new shade of brown.

To say the least, it steals the air from Sehun's lungs - and as he cards his fingers up the shaven part of Kai's head and into his hair, he leans in, 

"Fuck me."

 

He reminds himself to blame Kai for his whiplash when they're done ; because he doesn't think he's ever been literally  _slam dunked_ onto a sofa bed before.

There's lips planting kisses all over him. His chest, his stomach, his thighs. He's in heaven to say the least.

Once his pants come off he feels a buzz in his head and lower stomach - excitement and arousal he thinks. 

Kai looks up at him from where he's fiddling with the waistband of Sehun's underwear, and he smirks. "Fuck .. when was the last time we -"

 

"Too long," Sehun replies softly, his own hand trailing up the soft skin of his stomach and chest. Kai won't stop looking at him like he's the best thing he's ever laid eyes on ; and it makes him feel whole.

"Don't worry, then." He says, pressing a kiss to Sehun's pelvis. "I'll fuck you good enough to last for a while," He starts to laugh but Sehun doesn't think it's funny, so he smacks him upside the head.

 

There must be a window open because a cold breeze drifts gently through the room and covers Sehun's pale skin in goosebumps. 

 

He hears a faint click and then something hitting the floor with a dull thump, then he feels a slick digit being pressed against his rim. He shudders and an arm snaps out to grab at Kai's shoulder. One finger becomes two, and two becomes three and soon Kai's got his fingers moving in and out of Sehun in a delicious rhythm that could easily trump any Drake song.

There's a slight burn that comes with being stretched like this, but Sehun can barely feel it when the only thing he's thinking about is how good Kai's fingers feel.

His appreciation becomes suddenly vocal when two of the fingers curve up and start pounding into him at a relentless pace. His fingers are gripping Kai's bicep so hard his entire hand is turning white.

Kai, on the other hand, has himself half draped over Sehun's tensed frame, kissing his neck and lips when he's not groaning and overall being a mouth breather.

 

"O - oh my ... ohmyfuck ... JONGIN "

Sehun tosses his head back, and with the way it bumps into the armrest, his ability to hold in his moans for the sake of the neighborhood fly out the window (literally and figuratively). The fingers moving inside him slow every once in a while, probably due to exertion, but once they start up again Sehun's back to screaming his ass off.

"Right .. right there, fuck. Don't stop." He groans loudly and tangles his fingers in Kai's hair, squeezing his thighs together until he can feel Kai's forearm moving frantically between them. This prompts Kai to really preform (the bastard) and curl his fingers up further until the tips of his fingers are blatantly abusing Sehun's prostate.

 

Sehun's breathing gets heavy when Kai looks up at him and studies his flushed face. His eyes are brimmed with tears and his mouth is spit slick and red from being bitten, not to mention hung open. 

Kai's face is warm as well, ears tipped pink and full lips parted as he leans down to kiss the other boy.

"I'm gonna .. oh my god I'm gonna cum ;" Sehun moans unabashedly, breaking away from the kiss to glance at where all the activity is going on. "I'm cumming, oh shit," and as if on cue, his cock twitches and spurts streams of white up onto his lower stomach and rib cage.

 

Kai milks him through it gently, then in the same sense pulls his fingers out and kisses Sehun, basically panting into his mouth. It would be gross if it wasn't so hot.

Kai then sits back on his haunches, sneakily wiping his fingers on Sehun's discarded underwear. He's smirking now, and looks like a smug asshole even more so than usual, in Sehun's opinion.

 

He searches Sehun's face, following his eyes and their gaze down at his neglected cock - hard and straining under his underwear and unbuttoned jeans.

After that, he doesn't have to utter a word before Sehun is leaning up and pushing Kai down so he's laying on the opposite side of the sofa, lowering his mouth onto Kai's bulge.

 

"Better than going to the beach?" Kai asks slyly, sighing contently as Sehun takes his cock in his hand and licks a stripe up the underside.

"Fuck, no way. You promised me we were going to the beach, dickhead."

 

He shuts himself and Kai up when he slides a large fraction of Kai's dick into his mouth.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo creepy self indulgent smut???? whatever theres already tons out there why not add to the pile


End file.
